The present invention relates to a yarn entangling device for entangling multifilament yarns and particularly to control over air flow to the device as it is opened.
A large number of yarn entangling devices are known. They use an air blowing nozzle to blow air across the yarn stream passing through the device, Some of them are opened for inserting the thread. The compressed air in the device continues to blow through the blast nozzle while the thread path through the device is open, The operator shuts off the flow of air manually by a barrier, separated from the insertion process. This additional manual operation is frequently overlooked or is started at the wrong time. That produces defective yarn and unnecessarily high consumption of air,
One such whirling nozzle is described in Federal Republic of Germany 37 11 759 A1. This nozzle is opened for the insertion of the thread, Although shutting off the feeding of the compressed air is mentioned, there is no indication as to when or how this shut off is to be done.
Federal Republic of Germany 41 15 368 A1 describes a yarn handling device having a nozzle for BCF yarns in which the closing and opening of the device is effected via a pressure cylinder having two compressed air connections. This solution is feasible with the equipment of machines, in which only small quantities are involved. Upon the processing of multifilament yarns where there are up to 200 operating places on one machine, such a nozzle arrangement is uneconomical.
Furthermore, it is important in such a entangling nozzle that the thread can be inserted into the yarn channel linearly and in a manner visible to the operating personnel, without danger of slippage or even jamming of the thread.